


I Like You

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Prompt: Could I request a Scamander with Seraphina and Percival getting drunk and Percival just kind of ends up confessing his feelings about Newt and stuff, and it's just really fluffy.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puddingparamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingparamour/gifts).



There was a problem. A grave problem. Percival held back on his giggle when he realised that a Graves was part of the grave problem. Then he silently gave thanks that there were no actual graves (except him, the actual Graves) involved in their current predicament. No, the problem was that there were only two chairs but three butts to park. They were three mighty fine butts at that but Percival was only really interested in one of them. It certainly wasn’t Seraphina’s and he wasn’t particularly interested in his own either. The logical deduction any skilled auror would make at that point was that he was interested in Newt’s butt. And everything else attached to the pert butt he was not ogling but merely evaluating in the name of his job. His job was very important. He had to be able to make snap decisions and judgements and to do that he had to observe, catalogue and remember. Percival hoped that his next prediction of Newt in his bed was one he could base on fact rather than fantasy. But for that to happen he needed to observe and gather more evidence.

“I’ll get the next round while you get another chair,” Newt said and swayed off into the crowd a little unsteadily. Perhaps Percival should have gone with him, offered him an arm so they could stumble together. He spent far too long planning and observing. By the time he could have executed his flawlessly smooth plan that ended with Newt on his arm the man had all but reached the bar. Percival pouted and sat on one of the chairs. It was only their third bar of the night, Seraphina still looked too put together despite the large quantity of giggle water shots she’d downed with as much dignity as possible. While she didn’t giggle, she couldn’t suppress the wild snorting that ensued.

She stared at Percival. It took him a lot longer to realise than he would have liked. But he was running very important reconnaissance on Newt’s anatomy as it leaned against the bar. More for support than to look coy and appealing but Percival would have happily ravished him all the same.

“You should tell him,” Seraphina all but shouted over the din. There weren’t many people around, unlike in the previous bar and everyone stopped at stared at them. Even Newt turned and shot them a puzzled look.

“How?” Percival refused to whine but there was not a lot else to be done.

“Pay him a compliment.”

“I will do no such thing!” Percival tried to keep his voice down but a few people still looked their way. “He is something precious to be treasured, I would cherish any time he spent willingly with me. I will not buy his favour like some common trollop’s.”

“Com-pli-ment him,” Seraphina stressed each syllable and rolled her eyes as understanding dawned on Percival. He looked down at the table as Newt made his way back with a tray of assorted drinks.

“Aha!” Percival snatched something from his sleeve. It was a strand of curly hair. Triumphantly he held it up in Newt’s face. “Your hair! It’s the colour of-“

Percival trailed off and cast his eyes around for a suitable comparison. His eyes landed on Newt, “-your hair,” he finished lamely.

“I should certainly hope so. It is mine after all,” Newt stood and stared at the other two. Seraphina grabbed a shot of gigglewater and downed it to disguise her braying laughter in the face of Percival’s ineloquence.

“Though my left eye is a little bit of a different colour to my right,” Newt offered offhandedly. In the half dark Percival squinted.

“I can’t see,” he grumbled.

“Newt still needs to sit down,” Seraphina cut into Percival’s focussed study of Newt. It was a good point. There were no more chairs around the table. An idea struck Percival and he reached to hold Newt’s waist as he pulled. With a squeak the man toppled and landed on Percival’s lap.

“Much better,” Percival muttered and held Newt’s chin to have a better look at his eyes. Seraphina reached for another drink. After much humming Percival nodded and let go of Newt’s chin.

“You’re right. In this light there’s a little more hazel in the left while the right is more green. But I think we need to conduct this experiment in various settings to see how lighting affects it. Did you know my lumos charm is particularly easy to manipulate in my bedroom?”

There was no gigglewater involved in Seraphina’s snort or Newt’s light laugh. That made Percival realise that he had Newt perched on his lap, the fine butt he was admiring earlier was firmly wedged against his thighs. Warmth seeped through him and a sudden bout of shyness enveloped him. The earlier courage seeped out of him and Percival glanced down at Newt sitting on his lap before he looked up again, a little sheepish.

If he’d been one of Newt’s mora canine creatures there was no doubt in anybody’s minds that his ears would have been pressed back flat against his head, eyes large and a tail softly wagging in gentle hope.

“I did mean it. Your hair is a very nice colour,” Percival said.

“Thank you. I’m quite fond of your hair colour too,” Newt replied with a lopsided grin. “Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Percival replied and Newt reached from his seat to grab a softly smoking keg. He took a sip and relished Newt’s little laugh at the foam moustache it left behind. Percival drank steadily, eyes never leaving Newt while the other man stared back fondly. On the other side of the table there was a harsh sigh and the sound of a glass being forcefully put back on the table.

“Ask him out already!” Seraphina grumbled and rolled her eyes. All night the two idiots had been making cow eyes at each other without mustering up the courage to do anything about it. She was one more shot of gigglewater away from bashing their heads together.

Percival cleared his throat and put his drink down.

“Newt,” he began, “I like you. Do you like me?”

There was the sound of a forehead hitting a table but both of them ignored Seraphina’s theatrics.

“I like you,” Newt replied.

“Could I buy you a drink?” Percival offered and Newt looked surprised. He began to get up, a puzzled agreement on his lips along with questions of whether the drinks he got weren’t up to Percival’s taste.

A hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him back down onto Percival’s lap. The two men stared up at Seraphina who towered over them.

“You stay. Your lips look dry, perhaps Percival could offer to do something about that while I go get something stronger to drink,” she glowered at them and staggered drunkenly off to the bar. Once there she propped herself up on an elbow and turned to look at the table she had just left. Percival and Newt were staring at each other, eyes flickering down to lips they were wetting with small peeks of their tongues. If they didn’t sort their idiocy out Seraphina worried that she’d have to quite literally push their heads together until they understood that she wanted them to kiss. The bartender took her attention at that point and the next time she turned Newt was straddling Percival in the most lewd way possible as they made out.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is back to usual schedule now hopefully. Tumblr is still my friend - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
